The Life of Adventurers
by Uthan
Summary: The stroy of a group travaling the world of Faerun.


Chapter 1  
  
The sun shined through the clouds on this unusually chilly day. As the wind blew fiercly over the rolling plains, the sparce trees and Uthan's shirt whipped like a mad horse despite his white cloth belt (which kept comming undone). Dangol didn't have this problem in his grey full plate armor. He on his horse and Uthan on foot walk along a path in surch of an encampment they can rest at, and be shielded from the wind.  
After walking a quarter of a league and the wind finally dying down they notice that the path leads into a small mountain that is not on the map.  
"What do you think of it?" asked Dangol with a confused look on his face.  
"It is not as high as it is wide, and it does not look to rugged. We might as well climb over." answered Uthan, knowing Dangol would trust his judgement, because it was rarely wrong.  
They began to climb and who could have guessed, it wasn't that difficult a climb, even with Dangol's warhorse. The sun was at it's peak when they got to the other side of the mountain, so then they decided to eat a bit before they went down the other side. They began their usual routine.They eat, then as Dangol groomed and feed his horse Uthan went into a deep meditation.  
"Hey Uthan" Dangol said trying to grab his attention, but he didn't move. "HEY UTHAN!!" still no response, so Dangol threw a pebble which Uthan grabbed out of the air and tossed aside.  
"What is it you want?" asked Uthan slightly annoyed.  
"How do you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"What your doing now"  
"Talking to you?" Uthan says with a grin.  
"No, what it was I interupted you doing?"  
"I am meditating to control my inner demon"  
"I see" Dangol says with a nervous and obviously uncomfortable tone. Just at that moment both of them here the sound of a battle being fought on the other side of the mountain.  
"Do you hear that?" asked Dangol with exitement in his voice.  
"You and your questions?" Uthan says humoring him again as he hastily packs his few items.  
"Will you stop that I am trying to be serious here" Dagol responds as he to hustles along.  
Uthan hurrys over the next ridge where below he can see the battle, A host of roughly one-hundred fifty wemics are surrounding a group of just more than fifty Centaurs.  
Wemics are large lion like creatures. They have the lower body of a lion, then the torso and arms of a human covered with a lion's golden fur, and the head of a lion on top of all this. Many of the wemics have scars and burns from previos battles.  
The centaurs are similar in a way. They have the lower body of a horse. There torso, arms and head are that of a human. Centaurs tend to have long unkept hair and their leaders often use magic.  
"Those wemics seem to have suprise attacked those Centaurs" Dangol says as he finally is packed, then looks to see Uthan already running down the remainder of the mountain "leave some for me!" he calls as he rides down the hillside on his mighty steed.  
Uthan sees near to him a wemic standing over a slain centaur. So he runs toward the wemic at full speed and just as the beast lifts it's falchion to strike him he hurls himself through the air and plants his foot in the creatures face. The Wemic was sent staggering so Uthan ran in and drove his feet with a mighty kick till it's fore-legs snapped in the wrong direction. He jumped back as the wemic fell forward, but as it did it tossed his falchion into the air which cut the arm of another wemic.  
This new wemic turned and smashed it's club down on his ally's skull. Uthan was appalled by the way these creatures treated their own friends and partners. Then it saw Uthan looking at him with disgust on his face.  
"What do you look at pathetic human filth!?" cried out the wemic.  
Uthan lept over his adversary's head and with a swift movement snapped the creature's neck. Uthan then looks and sees a wemic with his falchion attempting to slay a centaur, but the centaur is holding back the blade with his thick staff. He runs over to the two, jumps on the wemics back and with an incredible show of strength grabs it's arm and pulls it onto it's side. Though as they fell the wemic bite Uthans arm deep enough to draw blood before the centaur cast an entanglement spell on all of the wemics within forty feet. As the spell was made thousands of vines lept from the ground and wraped themselves around the wemics.  
With that the magical centaur drew his scimitar and with one final slash he ended the terrible creature's life.  
"Thank you young human, I appreciate your help" said the centaur in a deep booming voice.  
"Not a problem at all, in fact I am glad to help." Just then they see Dangol riding into battle, stepping over bodys and wemics bound by the vines. You can see in the distance that the remaining wemics have began retreating.  
"I told you to wait for me Uthan!" he said obviously upset that he had missed the battle.  
"Well I didn't hear you, you were to far behind" Uthan begins to chuckle.  
  
* * *  
  
Before the battle started. The commander of this centaur unit is eating some strange fruits and bread while studying a map. When suddenly she hears a wemic war cry (which she has heared many times throughout her life time) come from the tall grass several fathoms away.  
"Grab your weapons and prepare for battle!!" Sel cried out at the top of her lungs. Unfortunately that is the moment that the wemics attacked. "Where are you Leearing!?"  
"I am here!" responded a deep voice from behind her. "We are surrounded captain!"  
"I know that leutenant!" she yelled back knowing that this would be a fierce battle. Sel then takes a deep breath and runs into the frey. Her first pray seemed to be a young wemic who had not seen many battles, nor her comming. She smacked him in the back of the head with her staff then when he grabbed his head with his hand, leaving his chest exposed. She jammed her scimitar into his heart.  
At that moment a large wemic with a ivory crown on his head lunged onto Sel's back, sinking his claws in her sides and knocking her onto the ground.  
"Here is the last one. HAHAHA!" bellowed the crowned wemic as he raised his falchion into the air. Before he brought it down Sel jerked her staff out from under him and as he went to end her life she hit him in the face with the staff "AARGH!"  
"DAMN YOU ULKAR, YOU'VE TAKEN THE REST OF MY FAMILY FROM ME, YOU WON'T HAVE THIS LIFE!!!" Sel cried out as she took a swing at his face with her scimitar. Ulkar wasn't so easily defeated after all he is the leader of all the wemics of the Shaar. He brought his falchion in front of his face to block the blow and the two were held in a stalemate. Sel swung her staff at his face, but he clasped it in his mighty fist.  
Holding on the stalemate Sel picked herself of the ground. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a charging wemic, so she stepped back and sliced of the front of the creatures face. And as the faceless wemic flew by, Ulkar lost his balance and fell forward. Sel took this oppertunity and swung towards his heart, but the great warrior that Ulkar was jumped back in the nick of time. Despite this his chest was still sliced open, giving him a scar that he will have untill the end of his days.  
"I refuse to lose to a woman like you, especially a centaur woman!" Ulkar cried out with rage. Just then he notices that half of his remaining force has been wrapped in vines, and his advantage of numbers has failed him. "Retreat!!" he calls out to all that can hear and still walk. "We shall meet again Sel and when we do it will be your last hour!" The centaurs have won this day, and that pained Ulkar to think as he ran from his foe.  
  
* * *  
  
It was this moment that Dangol met with Uthan and Leearing. Then Sel sees them and galops over.  
"Who are these?" She asked Leearing "Why are they here?"  
"They saved my life during the battle but as for who they are your guess is as good as mine" said Leearing. Then turning to them says "Well?"  
"My name is Dangol and this is my friend Uthan, we are travelers and are looking for the nearest encampment."  
"Well you have my gratitude for saving my husband. I am afraid all I can give you now is guidance to the nearest incampment that is a league to the northeast." She looks around and commands a pair of hardly wounded young centaurs to come to her "I will send these two as guides for you and may you have the best of luck on your journey."  
"You too" responded Uthan with a bow of his head.  
"Yes you too as well" said Dangol as his horse began to trot away with the centaurs and Uthan towards there next destination. 


End file.
